


Knight's life

by XeaPenrose



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Knights - Freeform, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-02-07 16:22:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XeaPenrose/pseuds/XeaPenrose
Summary: "Knights Life used to only be a game to me, a game that I loved. That is, till it all turned upside down. But now it’s up to me and my team to set it straight and let all these people free."You were picked to be a beta tester for this new VR game and became fast friends with the AH crew. But what happens when that game crashes around you and you and your new crew have to save it?





	1. Welcome to the Game

Knights Life used to only be a game to me, a game that I loved. That is, till it all turned upside down. But now it’s up to me and my team to set it straight and let all these people free.

It’s the year 2030 and VR finally made it big. While plugging in your headset to your computer, you smile thinking back to what it was like only 5 or 6 years ago when you would listen to people hate on VR and say it would never work. Well now it has, and it’s not only for your eyes now, but it’s a whole-body experience. Think Sword Art Online style, and that is our VR now. 

Once everything is turned on, you lay back on your bed and slip on the headset. You can’t help but smile as you are transported back to your favorite game of all time, Knight Life. It might be a horribly crappy title, but that doesn’t mean it’s a bad game. Somehow, when this sort of VR first came out, you were randomly contacted to be a beta tester of this game. You have a small YouTube channel where you do basically anything you feel like, and that your fans want, but you have always loved to game. The Entertainers, as they called themselves said that “We would like to invite smaller YouTube personalities in the gaming world to try out our new VR game. If the beta testing goes well, you will then be asked to be guilds as some more ‘famous’ Youtubers join in at later dates. This will hopefully strengthen the bond of the gamer community and this YouTube genera as a whole.” You couldn’t give up the idea of maybe being able to play with some of your hero’s, so you didn’t hesitate to start the game file that was sent with the email. As soon as you got into the game, it was love at first sight. You could be anything you wanted. Warrior, wizard, archer, or even just owning a simple shop. You always were a perfectionist, so you started with a sword and worked your way into archery and magic too. You never stopped playing the game except to keep your channel running, and to keep yourself healthy. That was how you got this title of #1 player after all. Everyone knew your name, [game name] they called you. You were talked about on online forums, and were sort of a star in the game itself. Not many people have states as high as yours in all types of combat, but you always fall back on your sword. It was made just for you when you had more money then you knew what to do with in the game. 

The most important part of the game, though, are the people you play with. Everyone in the game uses more “normal” names instead of gamer tags. Your avatar is basically another version of you, and it would just ruin the experience to have to call people “pussydystroyer6969” so we stuck to things that mostly went with Lady or Sir titles, which you have to get to a certain level to earn. And everyone in your crew had that level, while not many gamers in the game did. You were paired with the boys from AH when the beta got to that point. The game didn’t automatically tell me who the Youtubers where, but when you are paired with 6 men, you could kind of guess. That, and all the swearing that automatically came out of their mouths when they spawned. And endless you tell the system to change your voice, it won’t. You can make your character look like a totally different person, or it can look just like you. You made yourself mostly like what you look like in real life, but of course changed a few things that you always wanted to. The perfect dress came next in the character maker. It was just the right color and was perfect to move in. The boys of AH also kept their faces and body types, and had their cloths look like characters from either GTA or Minecraft. Gavin went with mostly green cloths that almost looked like a creeper and became the crew’s archer. Michael looked like the total warrior with a bear skin cape and became deadly with a sword. Jack somehow managed to get clothing that looked very similar to GTA and of course became the healer. Geoff chose the fanciest clothing he could. If there was a suit in medieval times, he would be wearing it. With his sword in hand, no one dared to cross him, endless it was one of his idiots. Jeremy is next with his orange and purple clothing that almost looked like rags. He was a jack of all trades but favored magic. Then Ryan, who looked every bit a mad king. He is the only one that you have ever seen in this game with a kilt. He also became the deadliest wizard known to the towns, but would also help as much as he could. All the guys would really. You were known as some of the deadliest players in the lands, but no one was afraid to come up to you all for help if they saw any part of the crew in the game. You guys weren’t in it for the fame, but for the game and to hang out with fans. 

And how did you become part of the group? Well you did spend numerous hours in this game with them, teaching the game and soon just hanging out with the guys. You lived nowhere near Austin, so this was the main way you got to hang out with your now best friends. It was a little awkward at first, teaching the guys that got you through some hard times and trying not to fangirl at every turn, but soon it all became normal. You were just like Lindsey, Meg, Barb, or anyone else who hung out with the guys. You even got to play with some others from Rooster Teeth people when they were on. But the AH crew where your guys, and you were theirs. They do the work that was needed from them in the office, then you would always get a message on your computer asking if you were up to play, or they would already find you in the game. You wondered when the guys ever got any sleep with how much they were on the game with you, but you wouldn’t trade it for the world.   
So here you are, walking around the main square, playing with some of the younger players, waiting for at least Ryan to come on. He was the one who messaged you this time and other then the one who sends the message, you never know who all is coming. You laugh thinking about how many times Gavin has been playing then randomly pulled from the game because he forgot the podcast. It wasn’t long till you where tackled to the ground by a mass of orange and purple. Without even thinking, you get the upper hand and have them laying on their back, pinned to the ground. It takes you a minuet to see it’s only Jeremy, then you are both laughing, and catching your breath.  
“Alright fuckers, there are children around.” The lazy drawl of Geoff comes from behind you. You realize you are basically sitting on Jeremy’s lap, looming over him, and quickly jump off. You might have been with the guys for a while, but you still get freaked out with situations like that. It was never normal in your life to be that close with a guy, and you just get really nervous. 

You turn around to see all the Fake AH crew standing there in all their glory. Well, that is if you count Gavin and Michael already fighting to the ground, Geoff still laughing at you, Ryan playing around with some new magic thing he got, and Jack taking inventory of his supplies in his menu. It might look like chaos to anyone else, but it was perfect to you.   
Pulling Jeremy up from the ground, you both walk over to the rest of the group. He pulls you down a little, so he can put his arm around your shoulders, making you laugh. “So, what’s the plan for today?” You ask when you are close enough to the group.

Geoff opens his mouth to answer, but never gets to finish. The sky turns all black and all the textures turn to a red grid pattern in the shape of the objects that they used to be. You hear screams and see everyone rushing out to the center circle. You barely take note of all the guys grouping around you, with all of them touching you in come way. Jeremy still has his arm around you, but it has become tighter. Geoff moves to your other side with his hand on that shoulder while Jack and Ryan come up behind you, Jack with his hand on a shoulder and Ryan with a hand on your hip. Michael and Gavin move in front of you and each grab a hand. Everyone just stands in the group, looking up at the sky, not making a sound.


	2. Things Get Spicey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Some plot!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I finally added some more to this! Starting to figure out where this will go...  
> Hope you enjoy it!

The sky was blood red. The nice sunny day was gone, and it now looked like we were standing in hell. No one knew what was happening; kids were screaming, people crying, mostly everyone had their weapons out, and the AH Crew was no exception to that. While in our close little group, everyone had something ready to fight, and you had a spell on your tongue. But no one ever came out. Instead, we heard a voice from the sky. 

This demonic laugh came from the heavens, which sounded very familiar. “Look at all of you, crying or shaking in your boots. Just scared little peasants. Cows on the chopping block now, I guess.” He laughed at us. We heard more screaming and looked around. To our horror, people were trying to log out but couldn’t. You dropped Gavin’s hand to try to do just that, to find that the option was gone. All the guys got a little closer to you right then. More laughter came form the sky. “Now, let’s play a different game. A new game called, fight for your lives. Endless, someone can win the ultimate challenge and free you all, but that’s just something for my entertainment. People who die because they have hope are always more entertaining.”

You couldn’t believe how sick this man was. He would trap people and kill them for entertainment? You could tell that the Gent’s were seething at this news. Michael had turned into Rage Quite mode, Jeremy was trying to stay strong, but you could feel how scared he was by the grip on your arm, and Gavin was just shaking but putting on a brave face. You didn’t quite know how to feel yet, you just knew that you wanted everyone to be safe.

“You all wanted to know what was in the top room anyway. So that’s your way out now.” He chuckled. “Beat all the levels to win the game, and free everyone. Win, or die trying.” And with that, the world turned back to the normal colors. It all looked just like the last few minuets never happened, but everyone knew that wasn’t true.  
Your mind started to race. The whole “point” of Knight Life was to reach the top room of the tower. The higher level you get, the higher up the tower you can go. Higher levels have higher bosses, but also more rewards. And each level also has a town area to go with it, except the top 20 floors. No one has made it pass level 20 yet, with the full release out. And now this “creator” wanted some to get pass level 100?

You were pulled out of your thoughts once again, by screaming. But this time, it wasn’t because of the world ending, but because a life was. You turn towards the screaming in time to see one man meet his end as he falls to the pavement. You feel yourself running towards the crowd forming around the man, the man who isn’t regenerating as would normally happen. When you die, you regenerate back in the town square, which isn’t happening. He body just turns to pixels, and nothing else happens. You hear more people screaming as they come to the conclusion that you just did, you can’t leave the game alive. You can hope that him not coming back means that he woke up, but something tells you that he never will. 

Gavin slowly comes in front of you, wiping the tears off your face that you never realized were there. With a sad smile, you reach to wipe his off too. Geoff comes around with a strong arm on your shoulder, pulling you away from the scene before you and towards the room you all share. Normally, not all of you are there together, but for now, you don’t want your boys to leave you. You don’t want to be alone.

You all get to your room, which is bigger then most. With all of you chipping in, you guys keep up rent on a room that is right off the main square. You walk in and it automatically feel like home. With the warm browns and reds of the room, the feeling of love and safety comes to you right away. You and Jack sit down on the love seat that is on the wall across the door. A large four poster bed takes up another wall and a nice couch take up the other. There are two other doors in the room, one leading to the bathroom and the other to a closet. There are some drawers in the room and places to keep things, but there really isn’t a lot of personality in this room. This was always a temporary place for you all. You all wanted to get a nice house on one of the higher levels, but still need to save the money for that. 

The lads take up the bed and Ryan sits on the couch while Geoff starts to pace the floor. The look that you have come to know as his boss face has taken up residence on his face. You sit up, waiting for him to start bouncing ideas off of people.

But instead of doing that, he just keeps pacing… and pacing. Jack slowly gets up and stands in Geoff’s way, so he has to stop moving. That’s when you can see it. The boss look is gone, and you can see the fear in his eyes. Jack just gives him a soft smile. “Let’s just all sleep on this and start with fresh minds in the morning. Then we can create a plan.” Says our favorite bearded man. He slowly drags Geoff down on to the couch with Ryan’s help. The lads yawn from the cuddle heap on the bed and I can feel my eyes drooping from the stress of the day. You slowly start to open your menu to log out when you remember, you can’t. It makes your stomach drop for a minuet till Jack comes back over to you to calmly help you up off the love seat. 

You realize slowly that Jack is leading you over to the bed with the three lads. Gavin, Michael, and Jeremy are already in a cuddle pile, probably so they don’t have to feel alone. Jack makes you take up the rest of the room on the bed, but you are too drained to fight it right now. Ryan is pulling extra blankets out of the drawers for the three Gent’s to cuddle up in. None of us want to feel alone tonight it seems. 

But even in your sleep muddled brain, you know you shouldn’t get to close to the boys in bed with you. You worry about crossing a line. The messing around during the day is okay, but this feels really different to you. So you curl up in a ball on the end of the bed, a good distance away from Gavin who is next to you.

To your surprise though, you don’t stay that way for long. Gavin is soon getting up and pushing you into his spot, so you are laying in between him and Jeremy with Michael on the other side. You sit up alarmed, wondering if this is okay, but Gavin pulls you back into bed with a “Come on, love” that is thick with sleep. He soon lays so that he is spooning you with an arm over your waste, so he can touch Jeremy. Jeremy, who is mostly asleep cuddles up into your warmth as much as he can. Michael just gives you a tired smile over Jeremy’s should and lays his arm so that it is touching your shoulder. If you look up, you can see the Gent’s putting all the cushions on the floor, so they can have their own cuddle fest. You watch them till Jack walks over to the candle and gives you a found smile before blowing it out. 

Despite the worry that is running through your mind about this sleeping position, sleep soon takes over. And even though you start to have dreams of red skies and people yelling, the hands that are on your body make all the bad dreams go away. But that voice still haunts your dreams…

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> This is just a random idea I had so I'm not sure where this is going yet. I'm open to all ideas, especially about the relationships that could happen. If you want to see something, let me know in the comments! Thanks!  
> Also, I took a lot of ideas from Sword Art Online. Anything that is related to that, I do not call my own. Thanks!


End file.
